Danville-Tri State International Airport
Danville-Tri State International Airport, expanded on 2019 (previously Tri State International Airport before plans of expansion are in progress), located twenty miles from the city, is one of the most major airports in the USA. It serves more than two thousand flights at peak days and the hub to the elected best airlines, Tri State Airlines and it's 2 subsidairy, Tri State Airlines Express and Fly Danville.com, and as well the secondary hub for Winair International Airlines. It is also a hub for Delta Air Lines, also the secondary hub for Air France, which operate as a USA Air France hub. Terminals 1-3 The main building consisted of three terminals-two International terminals and one Tri State Airlines special terminal. The main building was built on seven stories: LEVEL 7/LEVEL 5 The lounges, the SkyDeck and pretty much the washrooms and Airport hotels LEVEL 6/LEVEL 4 The main floor of the terminal with some state of the art escalators and elevators that escorts passengers from the fourth floor. It's the place where international-departing passengers shop, dine, have fun, wait and board aircrafts. Here, access elevators to a gigantic duty-free was located near gate 30-40 of terminal 1,2,3,4,6,8,9. LEVEL 5/LEVEL 3 (Only located on Tri State Airlines terminal (The TRS terminal or terminal 3) the other two skips this level) Pretty much the boarding and arrivingarea for Domestic passenger. No immigration is settled LEVEL 4/LEVEL 2 The check-in counters of the airport. Passengers to the domestic gates boarded with different walkways and travelators marked in blue to level five when international gates placed Passport and Visa check and customs on the level before accessing the elevators, travelators and walkways to the sixth floor. LEVEL 3/LEVEL 1 Arrivals hall. Arriving passengers uses walkways and travelators from international flight gates to this level and are required to pass immigration and customs. Domestic passengers will be "collected" in this area, too. Domestic passengers abandon the aircrafts from level 5, and later access travelators, walkways and elevators to this level to the international and domestic baggage reclaim. Beyond the baggage reclaim is the meet 'n' greet hall with the hotel shuttles, taxis and buses waiting outside the glass doors. LEVEL 2/BASEMENT 1 (B1) A restricted level, also known as B1, located underground. The only public service available is the travelators and elevators to the Airport Express, located and B5. The rest is airport vehicle storage, storage, baggage checking, conveyors, and stuff like that that is restricted for public. LEVEL 1/BASEMENT 2(B2) The "Crew Hall". an area underground with a massive range of halls to every terminal in the airport. It's the crew's (pilots, ATC controllers, airport workers, police, cabin crews, etc) "passage" to every gate, with crew immigrations and automatic ones, which is not necessary on domestic gates and unavailable domestic terminals. Elevators to this zone was installed on intervals of ten gates. LEVEL 0/INTER-TERMINAL TRAINS (B3) The airport introduces a state of the art system that lets early passengers to check-in at designated check-in counters across the airport. Passengers that checks in on other terminals can take the underground rail system located on this level to other terminals. Served terminals are International terminals 1,2,3,4,6,8,9 and Domestic terminals 5,7,10,12. Special Tri State Express terminals 11 are not yet linked. LEVEL-1/Gigantic Duty-Free (B4) (NOT AVAILABLE FOR DOMESTIC TERMINALS) A gigantic duty-free for Tri State Airlines and other airlines passengers. It was called "The Micro-Superduper-Mega-Dutyfree-Ultrastore" LEVEL -2/Airport Express Station (B5) Public area for citizens or tourist that prefer to use the train system of the Airport Express. Tickets is $15 to the heart of the city with trains arriving at intervals of 5 minutes. Other Terminals There are two other terminals, terminal 3A (which is basically a remote extension of Terminal 3) hosts the Tri State Express extension of Tri State Airlines, operating to domestic destinations. Terminal 5 is another terminal in a corner of the airport to serve domestic flights for other airlines. A new terminal specialized for now-developed commercial spacecrafts is being planned twenty miles from the original site, with two long runways (scheduled to be completed 2060). Future of Danville-Tri State International Airport There has been many speculations whether or not Danville-Tri State International Airport will expand. Terminal 4 and 4A/B/C (work in progress) Airlines/Destinations Background Information *The airport has five specialized gates on terminal five for UN use only. *The airport was described as one of the biggest airports ever build. *The first Tri State Airlines flight does not land here *Special automatic immigration gates are available for US citizens in immigrations on the airport *Toilets across the airport was graded "first class" Allusions *The Airport Express is a direct allusion to Hong Kong's Airport Express system Category:Locations Category:Aircrafts Category:Buildings Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages Category:Airports Category:Danville area